


Three of Me

by orphan_account



Category: 28 Weeks Later (2007), Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Barton Triplets, M/M, The Barton Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Phil Coulson meets Clint's two brothers. His twin brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three of Me

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 

"There's...three of you?"  
  
Phil can't believe his eyes. One minute it's just him and Clint and suddently, there's  _three_  of him. One in Military garb, one in some kind of leather and his Hawkeye. He did say something about having brothers but not  _twin brothers_. 

"No, not three, exactly. These are my brothers. Phil, meet Doyle, my younger brother and Hansel, my oldest brother. Guys, this is Phil," Clint says.

Seconds tick by before Doyle gives him the biggest grin he's ever seen on Clint's face (Well, not exactly Clint's face but a Clint-like face. Or something). But Doyle's wrapping his arms around his torso, giving him a giant bear hug, smooshing his face into his chest.

"So you're Famous Phil!" Doyle laughs. "I'm glad to meet'cha! I'm Doyle! Clint's told us everything aboutchu!"

Phil coughs. "Um...Good things I hope."

"You bet'cha!"

Phil smiles, glancing up at the other brother. His face is set in stone, hard look upon it. It's like he's observing him. Taking notes. Phil gulps, nervous.

"Don't be scared of him. He's harmless once he gets to know you," Doyle smiles.

"Why is he wearing a leather tunic...and a metal...watch, if that's what it is?"

Clint coughs. "Well...Hansel's...a witch hunter."

"A witch hunter?" Phil blinks. "You said witch, right?"

"Yeah. It's...a long story. I have a lot to explain."

Phil coughs and watches as the three brothers stand beside each other once more. Three sets of blue eyes. Three chiseled jaws. The same god-damn smirk on each of their lips. Oh god, Phil's gonna die.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this right after I had seen the Avengers movie and did some digging - so apologizes on that. Obvs my first Avengers fic, be gentle (like removing a band-aid gentle)!


End file.
